


Space Virus

by intothedalek



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothedalek/pseuds/intothedalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't remember how or why he came here. Or where here is. What he remembers is that he was showed in to a hospital room. Somehow he has been infected with a dangerous virus and now he's been locked into quarantine to make sure that the virus isn't spreading. But how can he find a cure for this disease without his TARDIS? And what can Clara Oswald do about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Twelfth Doctor fic so bear with me. I hope you like it!

He looked at his toes that were covered by a white linen sheet. He was bored, so he wiggled them. It didn't help. The bed was stiff but comfortable, but he was starting to become restless. The doctor never showed up even though the nurse that had showed him to his room promised she would arrive soon. The room was very small and he couldn't hear anything from outside the four walls. Across from him was the door in which the nurse had disappeared through and which he had hoped would open up very soon. He grabbed the bedpan that sat next to him on the small table. He held it in front of him and examined his face. The reflection was wavy and enhanced some parts more than others. He twisted and turned to get a better view of his aged face.

"Yep, still bushy," he said as his eyebrows were enhanced to profound proportions. "And still very cross."

He then threw the bedpan on the floor. Not that anyone would mind. No one else but he could hear the loud bang it made when it collided with the floor. The restless feeling returned to him so he tapped a tune he could remember but previously had forgotten with his fingers on the side of the bed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He sighed deeply and rose from the bed.

"Doctor? Doctor?!" he shouted but no one would come. "I know there is supposed to be a doctor here! But, Doctor, I am here. I know you are here, I wasn't talking to you. Are you going crazy, Doctor? I most certainly am, thank you for asking, Doctor."

Finally, the door opened which took The Doctor by surprise. A female doctor walked in, wearing a long white coat with her auburn hair in a bun, followed by a young male nurse wearing light blue scrubs.

"Right then," The doctor said while looking at the journal she held. "You can get back into your bed again, mister...oh, sorry, doctor. Um, doctor what?"

"You can say that too if you'd like," The Doctor said as he laid down in his bed again. The male nurse tried to tuck The Doctor in but The Doctor grabbed the sheet and gave the male nurse a threatening stare.

"Right, we'll have to fill out this journal." The doctor said as she brought forth a pen from her breast pocket. "Name?"

"The Doctor," The Doctor answered shortly.

"Is that really your name?" The doctor asked suspiciously. "Isn't it just your title?"

"Believe me, it's my name," The Doctor said.

"Fine," The doctor said and wrote it down. "Species?"

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me," The Doctor said and gave her a smile.

"Try me," The doctor said, giving him a tiresome look.

"Well, you see, it's rather complicated," The Doctor tried to explain.

"Complicated?" The doctor said.

"You look human to me," the nurse said.

"Now, that is a common misconception!" The Doctor said and pointed a finger at the nurse. "Look, I don't have time for this--"

"Hold it!" The doctor said and held him still. "You're sick and you need treatment."

"For what?" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'm not sick!"

"Just calm down," the doctor said. "We only have to make a few tests. Jordan, will you check his heart?"

"Okay, doctor." The nurse replied and took off the stethoscope he wore around his neck. The Doctor opened the striped shirt he wore slightly.

"Ooh, that's cold!" The Doctor said when Jordan placed the cold end of the stethoscope on The Doctor's chest.

"Sorry," Jordan said and breathed hot are at it before placing it back at it's place. "Hm, this is strange."

"What is?" The doctor asked.

"The rhythm of his heartbeats are highly irregular," Jordan said.

"I think not," The Doctor said, and pointed a boney finger at the other side of his chest. "Other side."

Jordan threw a quick glance at his co-worker, and then at The Doctor.

"Hearts. Plural." He said and jerked his head to urge Jordan to hear for himself. Jordan then placed the stethoscope on the other side as well. "See? Told you. You could create a new genre of music with that rhythm."

"Right, we have to get you into quarantine now." The doctor said after finishing filling out the journal.

"Quarantine?" The Doctor said, finally being able to stand up. "I am not sick!"

"That's weird of you to say," The doctor said and turned to The Doctor. "You came here saying you suffered from Donaga-3. Also known as Space Virus."

"Donaga-3? That's a deadly disease," The Doctor said. "Why aren't you two afraid of getting it?"

"We're vaccinated, Mr. Doctor," the doctor said and started walking towards the door. "Come with me."

"Needles," The Doctor muttered as he followed her. They left the room together and the doctor lead them through several corridors. The Doctor couldn't remember to which time he had traveled, there were a lot of things he   
didn't remember. But he now realized he was somewhere during the height of the Human Imperial Age, considering the advanced technology in the facility.

"Excuse me, doctor." The Doctor said while trying to keep up with her. "Do you have a name? I mean, I'm The Doctor but so are you. We can't both be The Doctor, that would be terribly confusing."

"Mable." Doctor Mable answered shortly.

"Well, Mable..." The Doctor began before being interrupted by Doctor Mable.

"Doctor!" She said, stubbornly.

"Sorry. Doctor Mable, where exactly are we?" The Doctor asked, because he really wanted to know.

"Do you not remember?" Doctor Mable asked while writing something down in his journal.

"I don't remember anything before I was showed to my tiny cell over there." The Doctor said and pointed backwards towards the room they had left.

"You came here by yourself seeking special care for the Donaga-3 virus," She explained. "But I must say you were somewhat delirious, and one of the symptoms is short memory loss."

"Memory loss," The Doctor scowled. "How sci-fi."

"As for where you are," Doctor Mable continued. "Welcome to Asclepius, Mister Doctor."

They had arrived at the end of the hallway, in front of them was a thick glass window, that showed a large hall below. On the walls there were several windows showing the starry space outside and in the ceiling was a huge window showing the planet the asteroid the hospital had been built on orbited. But down below walked creatures from a vast variety of species. They walked around restlessly, were taken care of by doctor's in large protective suits or sat still, staring at nothing. Some of them had developed a greenish shade to their skins.

"I'd like to call my contact person." The Doctor said, fearing what would happen to him. "And I need my transport."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor can't remember how or why he came here. Or where here is. What he remembers is that he was showed in to a hospital room. Somehow he has been infected with a dangerous virus and now he's been locked into quarantine to make sure that the virus isn't spreading. But how can he find a cure for this disease without his TARDIS? And what can Clara Oswald do about that?

History was boring. It usually wasn't, but today it was. Incredibly boring. Clara Oswald wasn't sure why, though. As she wrote down the countries that were part of the Allied forces during the Second World War on the whiteboard her thoughts started drifting, the class didn't pay much attention to her anyway. It then hit her. She hadn't seen The Doctor in forever. How long had it been? Must have been about five weeks. She couldn't believe it had been so long. Sure, she had her own life now, her job took up most of the time and not to talk about the charity work she's been working on recently. No, The Doctor wasn't a priority anymore. But she still missed him.  
"Miss?" One of the students in the back called. "I don't think there's an 's' in Greece."  
"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Clara said, and noticed her mistake. She wiped off the misspelled word with her hand, blackening her palm.  
"Miss?" Another student called.  
"Yes, what?" Clara said, almost irritated with the students and herself.  
"Can we maybe close the window?" The student asked carefully, he had probably noticed her tiny outburst. "It's cold."  
"Sorry, but there's barely any oxygen in her. You need it so you can focus and not fall asleep." She said while rubbing the drowsiness out of her eye.  
"But, miss, there's a lot of racket outside," the first student said. "I can't focus with all the noise."  
"It's probably just some kind of construction work outside." Clara told them, without paying much attention to what ever noise they were referring to.  
"I don't think that's construction work, miss." One of the other students said.  
It wasn't until now that Clara recognized the sound. Like a monotone wheezing, but still it was as familiar and welcome to her ears that it might as well have been the sweetest tune ever composed.  
"Class dismissed!" Clara said to her students while she spun around from the board to face them.  
"But, miss..." The same student began.  
"Isn't this what you want?" Clara asked. "Come on, let's get going."  
When the students had left she collected her things and ran out from the Coal Hill School, out to the school yard. And there it stood. The blue box of a cow she loved to hate. She approached it, picked up the TARDIS key from her bag and inserted it. She opened the door and walked in but was met by complete darkness. The only thing that could navigate her to the console was the string of light that was cast inside through the open door. The Doctor was nowhere to be found, the TARDIS had somehow found her without him. She touched the console, and in a flash all the lights switched on. The blinding light soon calmed down and a familiar voice echoed through the console room.  
"Clara? Clara, are you there?" The Doctor's voice echoed.  
"Yes, I a..."  
"Good. This thing is working." The voice said as a hologram of The Doctor appeared further away from her. The recorded image didn't even look at her. "This recorded function has been installed to serve one purpose, to find the person that I feel can help me. This time it's you, Clara. I trust you. Of course you realise I can't tell you exactly what kind of trouble I'm in, but as it so happens I'm not with you because I'm in a lot of trouble. Usually I can handle it. Well, this time I need you, Clara. Whatever that might have happened to me must be something horrible and I must be in some kind of lethal danger. Now doesn't that sound fun? But I have faith in you." The Doctor brought forth the sonic screwdriver from his inner pocket. "Using the sonic screwdriver I've managed to trigger this function so the TARDIS could find you. Please, Clara, I need your help." The image turned its eyes to where she stood, observing her as if it could see here. A chill crept up her back. "I need you."  
When the image had vanished the engines started and the wheezing began anew. The levers turned by themselves and the lights started to flicker wildly. The engines stopped suddenly, and Clara had no idea of where the TARDIS had taken her or what sort of dangers she would have to face. And there she stood with her bag full of ungraded papers and the name tag still fastened to her blouse. The doors suddenly jerked open and she was met by a strong green light coming from outside. She slowly walked towards it, covering her eyes with the back of her hand as she did. When she had walked past the doors The Doctor lowered the sonic screwdriver and turned it off.  
"Clara." He said happily when he saw her.  
He wore a silly blue hospital gown and next to him stood a woman who seemed to be a doctor. A real doctor, not the kind she was used to. They stood behind a thick glass window, as if they had to be protected from her. Or her from them. She could hear them very well still.  
"Who is this?" Dr. Mable, according to her name tag, asked.  
"This is Clara Oswald," The Doctor responded. "My...my, uh..."  
"His babysitter." Clara responded stubbornly for him.  
"Yes, my...no, not that!" The Doctor said. "Definitely not that. She's my friend."  
"Doctor, can you tell me what's going on?" Clara asked and looked at both of them.  
"Of course. You see, you're friend have caught a virus called..." Dr. Mable began.  
"Actually, I meant him." Clara said, and pointed at The Doctor.  
"Oh, right. Of course," Dr. Mable said, and wrote something down in the journal she carried. "Come back in when you're finished."  
"So?" Clara asked The Doctor when Dr. Mable had disappeared to the room behind The Doctor through a thick metal door. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, Clara, it's awful!" The Doctor exclaimed. Clara had never seen him like this before.  
"A virus?" Clara asked.  
"No, not that!" The Doctor said and pressed the side of his face tightly up against the glass, condensation forming on it from his deep breaths. "Needles, Clara. Needles!"  
"What?" Clara said, surprised. "The big, bad Doctor is afraid of needles?"  
"It's not natural!" The Doctor shouted behind the glass. "Poking people with needles."  
"Get to the point!" Clara said.  
"I've been infected with a virus called Donaga-3," The Doctor said when he had calmed down. "A virus that only people who have been vaccinated can be protected from, if you have been infected there's no cure. Not yet at least."  
"A space virus?" Clara asked, confused by all this.  
"Space virus is the layman's term." The Doctor told her. "But yes."  
"Yeah, but...but, but how?" Clara began. "How did it happen? Where were you?"  
"That's one of the problems," The Doctor said. "I have no idea how I came here or where I was before."  
"And I'm here because...?" Clara asked.  
"I need you to find a cure, Clara." The Doctor told her.


End file.
